1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for dispensing drinking water. Specifically, the present invention relates to such apparatus having sterilization means installed therein.
2. Description of the Background Art
Generally, in an apparatus for dispensing drinking water, various bacteria are multiplied in the drinking water stored in the apparatus for a long time, especially when no drinking water is dispensed from the apparatus for a long time because the water is retained in conduit means of the apparatus. Therefore, the apparatus has been sterilized by introducing bactericides or hot water thereinto. Alternatively, a filtration system for removing bacteria can be installed in the apparatus. When city water is utilized in the apparatus for the dispensing water, bacterial pollution does not significantly occur because the city water is preliminarily sterilized by chlorine and the chlorine keeps the water sterilized. However, when natural water or mineral water is utilized in the apparatus for the dispensing water, such water is severely suffers from bacterial pollution.
The conventional sterilization, such as introducing bactericides or hot water into the apparatus, requires supply means for supplying bactericides or hot water to the apparatus, and drain means for draining those from the apparatus. Such supply and drain means become external means to be connected with the apparatus. Therefore, connection and operation of such external means are very complicated causing labor intensity and time consumption to be increased. If the supply and drain means are installed within the apparatus, the apparatus becomes too large to easily mount and operate. Furthermore, when the filtration system is installed in the apparatus, bacteria tend to be retained on the filtration system and to be significantly multiplied therein. Therefore, the filtration system must be frequently replaced or cleaned up.